Ignacia's Journal Vol. 3
My name is Ignacia Deflagratio. I was born in Cheydinhal. My mother always joked that I had such a talent for fire magic, that I came out of the womb burning. More likely is I was named Ignacia for my hair. I never pursued magic. I trained with a fighting staff for a few years, but decided to pursue trading instead. I never liked fighting. I always prefered sic the art of speech and diplomacy to get what I wanted. While I was never sure, I like to think I can read minds, at least a little. I am good at guessing, and I am good at suggestion. I just hope I'm good at survival. I need to make these journals count. I've lost three already, to make room in my knapsack for more important things. There is no need to describe this place. I have a feeling that if you happen to be reading this, you are here, too. That or I got out and decided to show you. It does not matter. This place is just like any other Nord ruin, except the corpses walk. If I see anything remarkable, I'll write it down. So far the only remarkable thing has been the screaming corpses. One regret I have is not staying close to my brother. We never really got along, but he was family. I suppose my aimless wandering was because of his death. Leaving Cyrodiil to look for answers, I guess. Try to make sense of the world. Try to find something worthwhile in it. Leaving Cyrodiil might have been an attempt to separate myself from the pain. Skyrim is different, but not different enough. The deserts of Hammerfell was where I was headed. Nothing green or white. That and the desert is home to things that found a way to thrive where everything else dies. I suppose Vvardenfell would be a good place to go, too. Would have been. Clock Town. Why do I keep thinking those words? Clock town. What does that mean? Come to think of it, I keep thinking "mask." I haven't seen a mask anywhere around here. This place is getting to my head. There is a strange energy here. Have I been to Morrowind? I don't think so, but I keep seeing houses made of mushrooms. A swamp, a volcano? Mountains, valleys, oceans. I see the moon. But which one? Gray... I need to rest. I'll be the good guy and you be the bad guy. Location The book is found in the final room of Morwitijaal's first section. It rests near a chest near the room's unlit sconce. Background and Inspiration See Vol. 1 for more information. The book was deliberately contradictory to Vol. 2, as Ignacia claims she had not seen any masks in Morwitijaal, but references the Redeads she encountered. See Also Ignacia's Journal Vol. 1 Ignacia's Journal Vol. 2 Ignacia's Journal Vol. 4 Ignacia's Journal Vol. 5 Morwitijaal Ignacia Deflagratio Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Books Category:Lore